Giros del destino
by Dante Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Kurt y Blaine Hummel-Anderson son el perfecto matrimonio gay que se mudo recientemente a Chicago, es ahí donde Blaine conocerá a un joven llamado Jared Thompson, el cual cuanto más se conocen más le hará dudar sobre muchas cosas, incluso... ¿sobre su propio matrimonio?


Capítulo 1

* * *

(POVS JARED)

Dicen por ahí que lo que mal empieza mal termina, en mi caso podría decirse que soy la viva prueba de la frase. Pues resulta que hoy siendo mi primer día como novato de la Chicago High School desde que me levante todo me salió mal.

En primer lugar, me desperté tarde pues mi celular murió, luego me dejo el autobús escolar así que tuve que agarrar mi carro nuevo (uno de los muchos intentos de mis padres por compensarme su ausencia en mi vida), y para terminarla de amolar desde que una estúpida que creía que era mi amiga le reveló a todos mi orientación sexual todos los que creí que eran mis amigos se alejaron de mi dejándome solo, así que no tuve nadie que pudiera ayudarme con los malditos bravucones del equipo de fútbol; los cuales decidieron que para darme "una lección" y dejar de ser gay me tiraron mis cosas en un inodoro y le jalaron a la palanca.

Justo entonces fue cuando escuche sobre las audiciones del Club Glee y aunque no soy un cantante experto, me gusta cantar y creo que podría mejorar con algo de práctica, así que cuando me dirigí para ir a la audición del club Glee, el cual tiene el curioso nombre de _The New Warblers_ ; la que creí que era mi amiga, la perra rubia de la Natalia Johnson, se plantó delante de mí y con su actitud de diva me dijo.

-¿A dónde crees que vas pequeño marica?

-Que te importa Natalia-dije intentando entrar al auditorio, pero ella seguía impidiéndome entrar.

-No me digas que quieres entrar al club Glee-dijo con su estúpido tono burlón.

-¿Y qué si quiero?-le dije retadoramente.

-No vas a entrar-dijo con seguridad.

-¿Y cómo sabes qué no?-dije mientras la ira iba en aumento dentro de mí.

-Por qué conozco muy bien al director del club y sé que quiere a personas con talento que puedan cantar y bailar.

-Pero yo…

-¡Pero nada Jared!, tú no eres más que un nerd que no es bueno en nada y si piensas que los pasos y el canto que hacíamos tu y yo en tu habitación es suficiente como para que entres, pues déjame ser la que te traiga a la realidad, ¡TÚ NO ERES MÁS QUE UN FRACASADO!

Y antes de que pudiera responderle me dio una cachetada y con una sonrisa de superioridad al ver que yo tenía lágrimas en los ojos entro al auditorio y lo cerro de golpe frente a mí.

Sin importarme nada más salí corriendo de ahí mismo y me dirigí a mi coche el cual para mi desgracia estaba pintarrajeado con insultos homofóbicos, pero ya no me importaba así que me metí directo al auto y trate de tranquilizarme y cuando más o menos pude controlarme me dirigí hacia mi casa.

Una vez que entre me dirigí hacia mi cuarto y no me moleste en saludar a nadie, pues como siempre mis padres se encontraban en alguno de sus múltiples viajes de negocios; me tire en la cama y llore con todas mis fuerzas.

Cuando termine de llorar y me acurruque en bola, una pregunta surgió en mi cabeza.

 _¿Las cosas podrían empeorar aún más?_

Pero yo mismo ya sabía la respuesta

 _Sí._

* * *

-3 meses después-

¡Odio mi vida!, todo en ella apesta. Desde que esa puta de Natalia decidió acosarme por lo del Club Glee no he tenido ni un segundo de paz, lo peor de todo es que cuando creo encontrar un escondite para alejarme de esos matones del fútbol, esa puta les avisa y término todos los días golpeado.

Lo único bueno es que pude unirme al Club de periodismo y soy el nuevo fotógrafo estrella, pero aun con eso, no he podido olvidarme de mis deseos por cantar, y todo por esa estúpida resbalosa de Natalia.

Se cree la muy buena de la escuela, claro que tiene belleza, tiene pelo rubio, piel blanca pero con un pequeño tono bronceado, un gran trasero y grandes tetas, justo el sueño americano para cada chico heterosexual de Estados Unidos.

Pero no con eso va a vivir de toda la vida, ya la veré cuando todo eso se le acabe y no sea nada más que una gorda y desarreglada medre soltera, pero mientras tanto tengo que sufrir sus abusos.

Pero ya me canse, hoy voy a terminar con todo, pero antes de hacerlo por lo menos quiero probar el placer de poder cantar en un escenario, así que después de mi paliza diaria me dirigí con cuidado al auditorio y para mi suerte había un piano en medio del escenario.

Así que me acerque al piano, con cuidado me senté en el banquillo, pues todavía tengo algunas heridas que todavía no sanan, y entonces empecé a tocar la única canción que expresa como me siento ahora mismo.

 _Te prometo que_

 _si me llevas contigo_

 _cambiare_

 _x-x-x_

 _Y voy a ser tan bueno_

 _como nunca he sido_

 _si me llevas contigo_

 _x-x-x_

 _Te prometo que_

 _ya no seré rebelde_

 _te amaré_

 _x-x-x_

 _Con plena sumisión_

 _a todos tus deseos_

 _si me llevas contigo_

 _x-x-x_

 _Nadie llorara_

 _no hay quien me quiera en casa_

 _ni tengo amigos de verdad_

 _x-x-x_

 _Y eso que el amor_

 _a mí nunca se me dio_

 _solo se me dio la soledad_

 _x-x-x_

 _Señor llévame… contigo_

 _x-x-x_

 _Arráncame la vida_

 _en plena madrugada_

 _no quiero despertar_

 _otra mañana_

 _x-x-x_

 _No quiero vivir_

 _sin ser amado_

 _x-x-x_

 _Señor llévame… contigo_

 _x-x-x_

 _Arráncame el dolor_

 _regálame la calma_

 _x-x-x_

 _Que es demasiado triste_

 _aquí mi camino_

 _voy a prenderte_

 _estrellas en el infinito_

 _x-x-x_

 _Te prometo que_

 _si me llevas contigo_

 _deseare_

 _x-x-x_

 _Felicidad y amor para_

 _los que están vivos_

 _si me llevas contigo_

 _x-x-x_

 _Nadie llorara_

 _tal vez ni se den cuenta_

 _nunca fui nada especial_

 _x-x-x_

 _Señor llévame… contigo_

 _x-x-x_

 _Arráncame la vida_

 _en plena madrugada_

 _no quiero despertar_

 _otra mañana_

 _x-x-x_

 _No quiero vivir_

 _sin ser amado_

 _x-x-x_

 _Señor llévame… contigo_

 _x-x-x_

 _Arráncame el dolor_

 _regálame la calma_

 _x-x-x_

 _Que es demasiado triste_

 _aquí mi camino_

 _voy a prenderte_

 _estrellas en el infinito_

 _x-x-x_

 _(Voy a prenderte_

 _estrellas en el infinito)_

Cuando termine de cantar me di cuenta de dos cosas, primero que termine empapado de lágrimas y la otra, que había alguien más ahí, pues esa misma persona estaba aplaudiendo.

-¡Eso fue increíble!-dijo una voz masculina y atractiva.

Así que decidido a ver al dueño de aquellos aplausos y elogios, me baje del escenario y cuando lo vi sentí mi quijada caer al suelo de la impresión.

Delante de mí se encuentra el hombre más sexy y caliente del planeta, tiene unos hermosos ojos avellana, un rostro tonificado con una barba definida, y a pesar de su corta estatura (pues casi estábamos del mismo tamaño) tiene un tonificado y escultural cuerpo (el cual se notaba de forma clara través de su ropa), su cabello rizado negro esplendoroso (a pesar de estar alaciado a la fuerza como por unas diez capas de gel), y vestido de una forma sencilla pero elegante, un chaleco rojo con una camisa blanca debajo, unos pantalones caqui y para cerrar el conjunto un corbatín rojo.

En simples palabras, toda una belleza.

Es cuando me avergüenzo de lo que traigo puesto, por las prisas de siempre agarre lo primero que encontré y termine poniéndome una camisa naranja con dibujos de mi anime favorito (Dragon Ball Super), un short caqui, tenis fosforescentes naranjas y unas calcetas amarillas también fosforescentes. En ese momento me sentí tan avergonzado no solo por estar lloroso frente a este escultural hombre sino también por mi ropa, pero a duras penas le pude responder.

-Gracias-dije sintiendo mis mejillas enrojecerse.

-¿Piensas entrar al Club Glee?-pregunto ansioso. Y al saber que yo provocaba esa reacción de ansiedad y excitación en él me hacía sentir como si un montón de mariposas revolotearán en mi estómago.

-Pues eso trate, pero… digamos que han pasado muchas cosas y perdí mi oportunidad-dije triste y algo apenado.

-Eso no importa, tú no has perdido nada, en el club todo mundo es bienvenido y más con alguien con tu talento y tu pasión, es por eso que te digo con seguridad que tú vas a entrar al club sin problemas... este por cierto, ¿cómo dices que te llamas muchacho?

-Jared Thompson-dije dándole mi mano un poco temblorosa y sudorosa.

-Blaine Hummel-Anderson-dijo estrechando mi mano con toda la confianza del mundo.

-Gracias por el voto de confianza Señor Hummel-Anderson.

-Por favor dime Blaine, apenas tengo veintinueve años y creo que todavía no merezco la sentencia de ser llamado señor-dijo Blaine sonriéndome coquetamente.

-Como diga Blaine, por cierto ¿cómo está tan seguro de que voy a entrar al Club Glee?-pregunte ansioso.

-Te aseguro que entraras tan seguro como que yo soy el director del club-dijo dándome una sonrisa encantadora.

-¿Me estás hablando en serio Blaine?-pregunté estupefacto.

-Por supuesto, tienes una de las voces más hermosas que yo haya tenido el placer de escuchar-dijo de forma sincera.

En ese momento sentí como si mi corazón fuese a explotar.

-Gracias Blaine-y sin importarle nada me lance a sus brazos y le di un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla-¿cuándo son los ensayos?-pregunte sonrojado.

-Todos los Jueves-dijo dándome una sonrisa enternecedora.

-Entonces nos vemos hasta el Jueves Blaine-dije dándole otro beso en la mejilla y ahora pude notar un sonrojo en el rostro de Blaine, y satisfecho salí corriendo del auditorio.

Tal vez no todo iba a ser terrible después de todo.

* * *

(POVS BLAINE)

Ser el maestro de Historia y director del Club Glee de la Chicago High School es lo más increíble y maravilloso que me ha podido pasar (claro, después de haberme casado con mi dulce príncipe), a pesar del poco entusiasmo que muestran mis alumnos en mi clase de Historia, todavía puedo sentir la adrenalina correr por mi sangre (como la primera vez que di clases), y más aun siendo este el primer semestre que doy clase como maestro permanente y no como un vil suplente al que todos puedan pisotear.

Durante el almuerzo me senté con unos colegas y saque el almuerzo que mi bello marido me había preparado con anterioridad, se trataba de un sándwich de jamón de pavo con jitomate, cebolla, lechuga y pan integral, el cual traía una nota que decía:

 **Para el profesor más sexy e inteligente del mundo, que tengas suerte en tus clases-tú Kurt xxx**.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro termine de comer mi almuerzo, entonces me toco dar algunas clases más y luego darles el tema asignado de esta semana a mis alumnos del club Glee (usando el auditorio para variar, pues casi siempre ensayamos en el salón del coro), el cual es ser tú mismo, para mi sorpresa hubo muchas personas que se emocionaron a parte de la algo molesta Natalia Johnson, por alguna razón ella se me figura como una fusión entre Rachel y Quinn.

Pues la mayoría de mis estudiantes son muy apáticos y muchos otros solo van por las chicas del club, así que ver este cambio positivo en la actitud de mis alumnos me hizo sentir orgullosísimo, a pesar de las miradas fulminantes que les mandaba Natalia a sus compañeros, una vez terminado el ensayo me dirigí a la salida de la escuela.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que había olvidado cerrar la puerta del auditorio, así que me tuve que regresar y fue ahí dónde puede escuchar una hermosa voz (casi tanto como la de Kurt) cantar una apasionada canción.

Poco a poco me fui a cercando al dueño de la voz y quede estupefacto por la ternura que se desplegaba ante mis ojos, se trataba de un muchacho delgado de alrededor de unos 15 años, con piel pálida (casi tanto como la de mi príncipe), cabello lacio y negro, un poco más bajo que yo, tiene unos precisos ojos verdiazules (los cuales casi se comparan en hermosura a los de mi príncipe), vestido con una ropa que todos pensarían que es de ñoño y nerd, pero que yo encuentro súper adorable.

Cuando termino su canción lo felicite y me presente y él a mí, así me entere que esta ternurita de muchacho con voz de ángel se llama Jared Thompson y que había perdido su oportunidad para audicionar para el club Glee, pero pude convencerlo para que pudiera unírsenos no solo por su extraordinaria voz, sino porque presiento que el necesita ayuda y si lo tengo cerca podré ayudarlo lo más que pueda.

Después de que Jared se había despedido y me había dado un abrazo y dos besos en la mejilla, no pude evitar tocar mi mejilla donde segundos antes sentí los (¿suaves?) labios de ese muchacho sobre mi piel y sin darme cuenta me encontré en shock y viendo la salida donde él había cruzado minutos antes.

Me sentí confuso, por un lado quisiera poder ayudar a ese pobre muchacho el cual se ve enseguida que no ha tenido una vida fácil, me recuerda a mí en tantos aspectos, pero por el otro no puedo evitar sentir algo burbujeando dentro de mi cuando sentí sus labios, me pregunto por qué será, acaso…

Pero un zumbido me saco de mis pensamientos, era un mensaje de Kurt.

 _-Espero que te haya ido de lo mejor cariño, por favor regresa pronto a casa te tengo lista una sorpresa por tu aniversario de tres meses como profesor-Kurt xxx_

Con una sonrisa en mi rostro olvide el asunto y me dirigí a mi hogar donde mi amado esposo me esperaba ansiosamente.

* * *

 **N/A: Hola, enserio no tengo cara para pedirles disculpas, hace casi un año que no publico nada, pero ahora que ya me he acoplado un poco mejor a la escuela pues ya podre escribir con mayor regularidad, otra cosa, las siguientes historias son las que voy a continuar y las demás ya las voy a borrar, simplemente ya no puedo seguirlas, las que seguiré son:**

 **-Perdidas y ganancias**

 **-Legacy**

 **-Mi querido** **ángel**

 **-¿Acaso hay algo mal en mi?**

 **-Giros del destino**

 **Espero que volvamos a leernos muy pronto, hasta entonces... Por cierto la cancion utilizada se llama _"Si me llevas contigo de Gloria Trevi"._**

 **-Bye**


End file.
